1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of well fluid removal.
2. Description of Prior Art
The accumulation of fluids in natural gas well casings restrict the flow by exerting high pressure on the face of the producing formation. Present methods of removal are expensive and impractical for small wells. One such method is dipping the liquid out of the casing with a long bucket or `swab` operated by a cable from a truck-mounted winch. Other devices, impractical because of cost, include pump-jacks with associated equipment and gas-operated systems wherein a high back pressure must be maintained in the well to operate.